


Object of his affection

by bunnysworld



Series: Crown Porn [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin likes to see and touch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Object of his affection

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt Crown and somehow the beginning and invention of Crown Porn (which is probably only funny if you've been there)
> 
> I guess tambear beated this one, thanks again!

Sliding his fingers over the surface, he smiled. He knew every ridge, every soft curve, every dome, it was soft and hard all at once. Since the first time he’d seen it, he knew it was perfect. And it made him a little hot under the neckerchief, no matter if he just saw it on him, or if he was allowed to touch it. Sometimes he had hot dreams about it and its owner and woke up sweaty in tangled sheets...

“ _Mer_ lin! Stop dreaming and give me my crown! I can hardly greet the other kings for the tournament without it!”


End file.
